My Life
by charmed.united
Summary: Okay, so, Maria has no choice but to enter a strange world where her adopted parents are not all that they seem. What will Maria do? Will she see the signs? People are going missing from around her. What about that strange family? The Cullens.R&R PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ok so I'm lost.

Have been for a while actually

Can't let my mind wander.

I break down into hysterics with not a single shoulder worthy to cry on. Fabulous.

I mustn't't have spare time.

So I am writing this.

My personal record, a reflection of how the world looks to me now. How different it will be in the future. Sounds fair right? Well it does to me. And who cares what I think ? I'll write in the present tense. Reciting the past is so… predictable.

So yeah, should I sign it? Maybe just as well.

Maria


	2. Chapter 1

3rd September.

We've just entered our new house. Big, white and glorious. In the middle of the woods. Its very square and the glass windows have that newly manufactured look about them. We went up the seven sanded-down pine wooden steps onto the porch. The huge oak double door stood in pleasant contrast to the white panelled walls surrounding it. I was nervous. I didn't fit into this scene. Lilly and Harry were gabbling excitedly about who would open the door for the first time. I looked around hopelessly, I wasn't even wearing white, so I couldn't fade into the background. Eventually, after much giggling and arguing they decided on doing it together. With a small pale hand clasped tightly over a bigger stronger looking one the key slid to the right. The door swung inwards noiselessly. Lilly shrieked with delight when her tiny figure was swung in the air and landed in Harry's arms, "I believe this is my part" he said. They twirled in and I took a hesitant step forward, not sure whether to follow or not. It didn't matter, I froze anyway. The large intake or air made my lungs stretch into a painful size. Straight in front of me yet a few metres away stood the foot of a grand curving staircase, which led to the second floor. I took a step inside, barely acknowledging the smell of newly cut wood, cement and that new home smell. Moving cautiously still, I placed a hand on the end of the oak banister, the staircase did not only lead to a second floor but a third as well. "Maria, honey?" Lilly was slowly approaching me. "Sweetie do you like it ? You are going to have the third floor." I looked at her again, my mouth falling open, Harry now joined Lilly, looking concerned. "Well" she started rambling, "You could always have the second floor if you want, we just thought that maybe if you had that floor you wouldn't have us trudging through every now and then. But it is quite a climb. No it's ok we'll have the third floor."

"Lilly, I, really. Don't change your plans, but a whole floor? For me? I mean, wow" I looked around now, shaking my head slightly, taking in the bottom floor it was very light and open, huge windows giving the huge floor space an even bigger feel.

**Maybe it will look smaller with furniture in.**

I tried to reassure myself. I just nodded in both acceptation and defeat.

"Well do you want to go look ? We'll leave you alone to look while we help the removal guys." Lilly was still looking at me with nervous eyes. **Dammit**

I had already taken her excitement away. I smiled widely and nodded, trying my hardest to look excited. It worked and Lilly took Harry's hand and pulled him outside, her bubbling laughter piercing the still air. I realised I was still gripping the banister. My usually pale skin even whiter where it stretched over the bone. I slowly and deliberately unclenched my fist, curled it up and reopened it again, staring at it consciously aware of every movement I took. Then I felt Lilly and Harry pause in the doorway. So, taking a bigger breath than necessary I willed myself forward and began the climb. It was all magnificent, of course, but it was new to me and had that strange sensation or a National Trust property where nothing was allowed to be touched. If it felt like that now I wondered how I would feel when everything was in place. Lilly and Harry had already moved out of their own place and were headed to this property when they picked me up. Had their old house been as grandeur as this? I reached the second floor after 45 perfectly spaced out steps. To my left and right stood two long hallways that seemed to turn at a corner. From this view point I could only see two doors, the rooms must be as impressive as the rest of the house. With a sinking feeling I started my way up to the third floor.

My floor.

To my surprise I took an intense like to the atmosphere. The pale creamy walls, that ran in theme with the rest of the house, suddenly looked inviting, and soon I was overcome with excitement and ran up the rest of the stairs. My floor was more open than the second, and I ran through the first door. It was the bathroom, but as I looked around I felt the first feelings I had had in this house creep back. The bathroom, my bathroom, was easily twice as big as my old room. Maybe even three times the size. To me the bath looked more like a swimming pool than a bathtub. The tiled floor was a darker cream than the walls and the rich honey coloured bathroom suite set it out beautifully. I turned and left dreading the next room. This room was darker than the others I had seen, due mainly to the little wall space as they were taken up by bookshelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling, then over what I could only presume as the south side of the house a huge ornate window arched out and there was a huge executive type desk and chair looking out over the forest below. I doubted I had enough books to cover one shelf of these library belonging cases. My number of belongings looked highly insignificant in this house. This room looked bigger than the entire downstairs of my old house.

Unsure of whether there was any more rooms I went out, but as I was leaving on the door, scratched in pencil, was a word I almost choked on.

_Study._

So this wasn't even my bedroom ? I was feeling overwhelmed, this was not me, I was not this type of girl! What had I done. Feeling numb I walked out of the study and carried on along the corridor. At the next door I braced myself and opened it, letting it swing open completely before walking inside. I fell to my knees. The intensely deep thick carpet cushioning my fall. This was surely three times bigger than my old downstairs. Tears fell down my cheeks and I let them fall. I was a monster, I shouldn't be here. It was terrible.

I noticed that one wall wasn't a wall at all but a window, looking over to the west. In the back of my mind I thought briefly of the beautiful sunsets I could watch here. I crawled over, past a wall of built in wardrobes, and watched Lilly and Harry wave the removal people away. It looked like there was going to be a hundred people living here, not just three. The amount of boxes! Only 5 of them and two suitcases were mine. But then, my study was probably smaller than theirs, I shuddered slightly, and they must have enough books to fill theirs otherwise why build it to that size?

As dusk fell I started going back down the stairs. I had stopped by the bathroom and had inspected my face in the biggest mirror I had ever seen. It mustn't look like I have been crying. I had splashed my face with cold water and practiced my smiles.

**I must be grateful.**

When I reached the bottom, I smiled widely then. Downstairs it looked like we had been here for months rather than hours. Paintings already hung on the walls and furniture already in place. Lilly must really like moving. I could smell cooking then, and I walked through into the kitchen. I was expecting the vastness so it didn't surprise me as much as all the other rooms had. Plus, I was hungry and it smelled delicious. Harry was in there bustling about, unpacking boxes while cooking the meal. I looked around to see if I could help with anything.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked as I peeked inside an open box nervously, not wanting to pry on my new adopted parents' belongings. Inside were two items, a knife block and a bubble wrapped bulky package.

"Err, she went to get something from the town." he replied as he rummaged through a box and pulled out a chopping board. "Maria? In the box next to you should be a pack of knifes can you pass me the smallest one please?"

All to glad to help, to do something, I took the package carefully out of the box, then placed the block on the marble work surface. Harry was now unpacking shopping bags, and when he placed some vegetables on the chopping board I quickly rolled the knives out of the bubble wrap. I picked up the smallest one and leant over to put it on the board just Harry placed his hand there. I felt the knife make contact with his skin and I pulled back as did he.

"I'm sorry! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I had dropped the knife and ran round to see the injury I had caused.

"No its fine" Harry exclaimed examining his hand " Just at the right angle, you didn't even break the skin"

I took it anyway in disbelief, I had felt the knife come to a halt as it made contact with his hand. He was so cold, but he was telling the truth. Not a mark had been made, it hadn't even gone a tiny bit red.

"Your lucky" I laughed nervously. Dropping his hand quickly. I went back round the breakfast bar and sat on the stool again, then handed him the knife, handle first.

We stayed quiet then, as I put the nineteen remaining knives in their place in the block and Harry chopped the vegetables up and put them in a pan.

"Harry, I, this place, it's" I started, unsure how to thank him properly. He held the hand that I had nearly chopped off up.

"No need, Maria. Anyway, you haven't seen how much stuff Lilly has got for you yet."

I felt my jaw drop. There was more? I felt like crying.

"How much more?" I whispered, my voice breaking at the end.

Harry took one look at me and came round and sat on a stool next to me. "We want you to be happy Maria." He said gently.

"I know," I said, not wanting him to think me as ungrateful, "I, its just, there's so much!"

He laughed quietly, "Lilly, is, very extravagant. She likes only the best. You'll get used to it. Just say yes and you'll be fine. I'll try to rein her in if you get a bit uncomfortable. Trust me though Maria. Price isn't an issue really. Well I guess you can see that" he laughed again gesturing to the house. I nodded, feeling better already.

Just then Lily came in the front door. I stood to thank her for her generosity but she sang out before I took two steps.

"Stay where you are Maria! Don't move a muscle!"

Perplexed, I froze. I looked over to Harry who laughed quietly and winked. "Remember what I said!"

I listened intently trying to get myself a clue to whatever they had in store for me. I only heard lots of huffing and puffing. Whatever was being moved, it was heavy.

"Ok, Harry only !" He glided past me leaving me in the bright kitchen alone, to listen to the sizzling of the meat.

"Maria" they called together, in perfect harmony.

I walking through the door and stopped, my jaw dropped for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. There on a raised platform just to the right of the front door was a marvellous grand piano. Wrapped around it was a huge blue bow. I took deep breaths as I walked up to it. I looked over to Lilly and Harry who were watching me, holding hands. I brushed my finger against the smooth ivory keys. They felt like satin against my touch. I was speechless.

"We knew you liked to play. This might make you feel more comfortable."

I looked back at this present. I felt like crying, it was so beautiful. I ran over to them and hugged them both. The first physical emotional contact I had had with anyone since…well, since then.

I tore away from them, my face and actions showing what I couldn't say. I didn't know whether to cry, or laugh, I didn't know.

"Play for us," Harry encouraged quietly, "Please" Harry was always so quiet, opposite to Lilly.

I sat on the stool nervously and started playing, quietly at first, then louder. My confidence grew as I improvised a bridge and sent it into the waltz. I was in such a world of my own when I played. The children's home only had a little upright with grubby fingerprints and dirty marks all over the keys so they would stick in important parts, always ruining the piece. I didn't notice when Harry left to finish the meal, or when Lilly went off somewhere. I only realised this when I was eating. Harry's cooking was amazing, yet, as my meat was done to perfection, there's wasn't. It was almost raw. I didn't comment. We spoke little during the meal. Only near the end of it did I realise what time it was and how exhausted I was. It was 10:50pm and I wasn't even sure where I was going to sleep. There hadn't been a bed in my room when I was their earlier. I sipped my orange juice quietly as I thought this through.

"Well, Maria. We'd best show you to your things." Lilly said, getting up and stacking plates.

"I think I'd better wash up" Harry smiled, "I'll leave you girls to it."

I felt bad for not doing anything to help, like unpack or anything.

"Would you like me to help?" I asked.

"No, you go on," he encouraged, "They'll be done in a jiffy."

I nodded,, looking at the huge piles of pots, pans, plates, cutlery and glasses, and followed Lilly out. She cautioned me with her eyes and took my hand. I felt a little uncomfortable but I didn't yank away. I needed to learn to trust again. She towed me up the two flights of stairs, half jogging, half sprinting. My room had totally changed, it now had furniture, but all I saw was the huge king size bed. Lilly pressed some pyjamas into my hand and wished me goodnight.

"Oh, I forgot my glass of water." I mumbled. Lilly offered to get it but I said it was ok. She walked with me back down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and almost balked, the dishes, they were gone. Lilly had gone off at the bottom of the stairs and so I was left to gaze in wonder at all the dishes piled neatly in their glass fronted cabinets. I must have taken longer than I thought. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water before heading back up 90 steps and along the corridor to my room. I stumbled into my pyjamas and went to the bathroom. I tied my long dark hair back and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and, with my eyes fluttering closed, collapsed onto the amazingly comfortable bed.

Maria


	3. Chapter 2

4th September

I woke with the blinds drawn. I looked to my left and saw about ten boxes of things. I only recognised two. The other three must be in the study. Those contained my books and old school essays. I'd only brought essentials, things I needed to remember. Photo albums, certain ornaments, a few family things. I sat up slowly running my fingers through my knotted hair. Today was going to be tiring, my stuff all needed to be sorted. It was started to irritate me already. I swung my legs to the side expecting my feet to touch the floor. My ankles rested on the edge of the bed. I sighed and shuffled along till I sat on the very edge. A soft knock sounded on my door. I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah?"

Lilly came in and smiled. "I just came to say that your clothes are in there," she pointed to the built in wardrobes I had seen yesterday. "And all your bathroom things and some towels are in the bathroom."

I smiled. "Thanks." then sighed, "What time is it?"

"Oh, erm, almost twelve."

I choked, the most I had been allowed to sleep in at my old house was eight thirty, and then at the children's home I never slept past seven. It felt weird to know I had lost half the day. But strangely, I felt refreshed. The best I had felt for weeks, months. Ever since I lost them, ever since I told them. I got up and walked over to the wardrobe. I slid a panel to the side and gasped. It wasn't just a plain wardrobe. It was a walk-in one, rows and rows of clothes. I tried to ignore it as I found my knee-length green skirt and a familiar white blouse., I looked in the chest of drawers at the back, ignoring how many steps I took to get there. I rummaged through the drawers picking out underwear and some black leggings. As I was looking I noticed most of the items still had tags on them. Out of interest I looked at one of the tags. I cried out and dropped it as if it had burned me. £250 for a plain black bra! I felt like I was going to feint. I closed the drawer quickly making a mental note to never look at price tags again.

I took my clothes to the bathroom and placed them on a handy shelf, that had probably been placed there for that very reason and got into the shower. The water pounded against my skin, it was like a jet. It felt nice. I got out and dressed. My hairbrush was on the side and I wrenched it through my hair. It felt glossy. The new shampoo was probably used in the best hairdressers. I didn't even recognise the name emblazoned on the black lotion bottle. I twisted my hair up into a ponytail and decided I was presentable.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Harry sitting at the breakfast bar his honey blond hair falling across his forehead. He was reading the newspaper but looked up when I entered.

"Hey, sleepy, what's for breakfast, or lunch, or even brunch?" He smiled. I laughed nervously and looked around helplessly.

"How about a bacon sandwich Maria?" Lilly entered the room, "That way you can do both."

I nodded appreciatively. "That'd be great thanks."

I hovered then sat down, relieved when Lilly started preparing it. I could cook reasonably well when I was alone. Otherwise? I was all fingers and thumbs.

Soon enough I was eating my way through two thick slices of bread with a thick layer of bacon slices in between.

"So what do you plan to do today?" Harry asked folding the paper.

I swallowed quickly, making my eyes water in the process, "Err, those boxes, they need unpacking. I guess that might take up what's left of the day." I looked at my sandwich as I spoke, unsure if it would be ok with them.

"That's fine, though you don't mind being left alone do you? Harry and I were going into town for a few things."

"Ok, yeah, I'll be fine" I smiled at the thought of having a little alone time to break-down in, if needed.

I finished my sandwich and poured out some apple juice from the jug. I drank it quickly and put it on the empty plate. Harry took the dishes and I stood up.

"Oh Maria?" I turned and Lilly handed me four full shopping bags. I thought they were going into town this afternoon? I dismissed it, they had probably picked this up before they got me. "This is all your new school equipment, and your uniform. Oh and, I left the labels on all the clothes I've got you, if you don't like them I'll take them back, I forgot to mention that this morning."

"About that.." I started.

"Maria" Harry reminded me in a gentle yet severe tone.

"I wanted to thank you, it's amazing." I finished, sighing a little.

"Don't worry about that, go unpack, I'm sure you'll have fun. It means lots of organising!"

I smiled widely, she knew me well.

I ran up the stairs and then stopped. I was a few steps from the second floor when I raced back down. The kitchen was spotless when I entered again, Harry was quick, I'd give him that, there was no hanging around.

"School starts when exactly?" I asked, slightly breathless, it was embarrassing how unfit I had become during my time at the Home.

"Tomorrow, I know we cut it fine, the builders were so slow!" Lilly wailed.

I laughed and raced back up the stairs. I went into my room and placed the new bags in the middle with the rest of the boxes. I picked my uniform up first. There was 4 pairs of trousers that looked like they belonged in a top modelling agency instead of a school. Next was 2 skirts that I instantly loved, but then I remembered my promise to myself. I got up and went to the cardboard box that said 'Art Stuff' on it in red marker. I opened it and found a pair a scissors. I went back to the clothes and carefully snipped the label off of each item. The next items were five close fitting shirts with the sleeves only reaching my elbows. I assumed this to be the style, Lilly would never make a blunder like this. I tried one on, just to be sure, it fitted perfectly of course. A knitted dark blue cardigan came out of the bag next and it had the school logo on it. A golden four leafed clover with a circle around it. I smiled and then just as I was about to crumple the bag up I noticed a piece of folded paper in the bottom. I pulled it out and opened it cautiously, wondering if it was meant for me. It was folded into three and I lifted the first third up. I saw the school logo and sighed, at least I hadn't stumbled upon a bank statement. It was a list of things I would need, at the bottom a line was circled in blue pen. 'Footwear not specified, but we request that it is sensible'

I raised my eyebrows and laughed a little. My old school had been very uptight on the subject of uniform, and that was just a local comprehensive, this school however… Golden Leaf Comprehensive. It was just a local school, but the way the letter was set out, and the uniform, it made me think whether or not it was something more. I put the letter on the bed and put the uniform in my wardrobe/closet. I was hard pressed to find space on the numerous racks but I managed to find space fairly close to door.

As I walked out I noticed on the wall opposite there was a square piece of wood that seemed to be cut out of the wall then placed back in its original place. I walked over to it and touched it experimentally. There was definitely something here. It was a good 60 inches across if not more and 50 inches wide. I pressed a little harder and found that it slid to the right very easily, just as the wardrobe door had. I slid it all the way across and stepped back as a TV just as big as the gap slid forward out of the wall. Instead of being scared I laughed, this was surely for royalty, I mean how much money does this couple have? I saw a slight indentation in the wood below and slid it to the right. This time a DVD player, Sky box and Nintendo Wii slid forward. As this did so another panel slid away just to the right of the flat screen. It was a rack, filled with DVDs and games. I closed it all up and went back to boxes. As I did I looked around and saw that any part of the walls that didn't have shelves had hidden panels. I wondered if I could find a CD Player anywhere. I went to a fairly central panel and slid it to the side. As it went two other disappeared also. This time a CD player and two enormous speakers came into view. It had no buttons and I couldn't see a control anywhere handy.

"How do you turn it on?" I wailed to myself, just as I finished my sentence lights came on and a cool breezy voice sounded through the speakers, "Welcome"

Voice activated? I didn't even know you could get them!

"Err play" I commanded, feeling slightly foolish.

"No CD" came the reply. I looked around a little lost. Then I remembered the TV situation and looked around the CD Player until I found another panel. This one held CD's. I took one out and looked back to the machine.

"Open" I said, starting to feeling comfortable. Nothing happened. "Insert?" I paused then smiled, "Eject"

It opened and I put the CD in place. "Insert" I was eventually getting used to this. "Play"

Suddenly the music was blaring out, I cried out and stumbled back, it hurt my ears. "Mute!" I near on screamed. "Volume down" I shook my head and walked over to the window. I saw Lilly's tiny pixie-like figure getting into the Mercedes. Harry closed her door and walked around to the other side.

A bit later I had to take my other school things to the study, text books, folders and such things. I contemplated taking my new laptop that I had found in a box there and in the end I did. I almost dropped the things I was holding. The bookcases which I thought were better-suited in a posh library than a house were full, all properly stacked. I saw now ladders on each bookcase which would roll along so that I could reach the higher shelves. How quickly did these people do stuff?

Later, just as I was putting the dishes away from a meal I had prepared and eaten, Lilly and Harry came back. I excused myself and went to bed, like predicted I was exhausted. I set the sophisticated alarm clock that I had placed on my bedside table to 7:00am.

Then I fell asleep

Maria


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Twilight characters, I do however wish to extend their stories by involving my own. Please review with any comments! **

5th September

I woke when the alarm started and immediately I was nervous. School. I grabbed my uniform and made a mental note to ask Lilly where the bin was. Boxes and bags still cluttered one corner of the room. After getting showered and dressed I blow-dried my hair. Re-arranging my mahogany curls until they sat just right over my shoulders. My pale skin looked clear and I was happy, for once, with the way I looked. The new shampoo and conditioner even meant I had no frizz and it looked glossy, not greasy.

I packed my bag, feeling slightly self conscious of the pack of Parker fountain pens that sat in my new pencil case. Everything seemed worth five times the normal price.

I was wearing the skirt with some tights and I went back to my closet to get some shoes. I looked at the rows and quickly realised they were colour co-ordinated. This was good. I need black, I found a pair of mid-calf black boots. I put them on and looked in the full-length mirror next to the drawers at the back. It looked ok.

I went back into my room, commanded the CD player off and grabbed my bag, then went downstairs for breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and Lilly took my shoulders and looked me over. I tensed automatically, and she smiled understandingly.

"You look very nice Maria, now lets get you some breakfast, come on Lilly, she's fine." Harry placed two hot croissants and various fillings on the breakfast bar. "Do you water, or apple, blackcurrant or orange juice?"

In truth I felt ill and didn't feel like eating much. "Water, please." I croaked. I picked one croissant apart, not bothering to add any spread as I put little pieces into my mouth. I got halfway through one and looked up to see Harry staring intently at me. Suddenly I felt self-conscious and wiped my mouth with my hand.

"Maria, if you don't want it then don't worry." I gawked when he stood, he was suddenly so graceful, he caught my eye and smiled slightly then became awkward and less graceful again.

I looked down at my plate which vanished.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"Don't be silly, its normal to be nervous. And understandable to be overwhelmed, what with all this and then a new school and a new family." He spoke softly but the words stung deep. I should be with **my** family. But they were gone. It was my fault.

Lilly came back in and handed me a wallet. It was brown, with a light blue flower embroidered onto the front. It went well with my new bag and pencil case but didn't match completely. I liked this, I didn't want it to look like I was trying too hard.

"It has your lunch money in it." Lilly explained, when I looked at her questioningly.

I nodded and went to clean my teeth after putting my new purse in my bag.

By the time I was back downstairs Harry was watching the morning news on an even bigger flat screen than the one in my room. Lilly was strapping what looked like seven inch heels to her feet.

"We're taking the Mercedes." Lilly said just as the lottery came on. "Ooh Harry, 14, 47, 27, 32, 43, 6."

I looked at her blankly but she walked out of the door not quite meeting my eyes. If it was something she was too embarrassed to tell me about, I didn't want to know.

I stumbled down the porch stairs feeling slightly dizzy.

"Breath Maria, no one will bite." I nodded vaguely and sank into the cream leather seat, Lilly put my bag in the boot. It was a silent drive to the school but when we arrived Lilly got out also. If people weren't staring before, they were now. After adding several inches to her tiny height she was getting more attention than normal, though this was entirely understandable.

A girl past us, her bronze waist length curls bouncing as she walked. She was graceful but not quite as graceful as how Harry had been this morning. However I still felt immensely inferior. I didn't notice the boy she was with until they had past. I cleared my head, how had I not seen him ? He must have been closer to 7 foot than 6! He was so muscular it scared me, I nearly ran, screaming. I stopped myself, no one was going to hurt me, not anymore than I had already. The pair were holding hands, the mixture of skin tones was strange, it was a woodsy looking colour against a skin paler than mine, similar to Lilly and Harry's.

Lilly popped the boot and handed me my bag.

"The office is that building just there." she said, causing more people to turn and look. I looked to where she was pointing looking under my lashes. She was pointing to a small square building and I nodded.

"Well good luck, I'll meet you here, ok ?"

"Thanks" I mumbled, resisting the urge to throw up.

I walked into the little office, it wasn't busy, in fact as I looked around I saw it was empty. A clock that was on the wall opposite read 8:50am. If I was going to be on time for my first lesson I was going to have to find someone quickly. I nervously walked up to the desk and leaned over. Then, I saw a buzzer a few centimetres from my left hand. Looking around nervously again I placed my finger on the button. What if I unknowingly set the fire alarm off instead?

"Oh, hello, you should have rang the bell."

I jumped violently, drawing my hands around myself. An old looking woman walked in, she had grey flyaway hair and deep set blue eyes that were surrounded by deep yet still soft wrinkles. I smiled weakly.

"My name is Maria, Maria Slade" my voice was barely above a whisper, but she must have heard.

"Well, Maria, this is your timetable, and a map of the school. This is your first lesson" she pointed on a little square on the little map with a biro, leaving a faint blue mark on it. If you ask the teacher at that lesson, they will point out the next room you need to go to. Hope you have a good day." she smiled and I grimaced in return.

Finding my way should have been simple, but I was nervous, people kept looking at me and the corridors all looked the same. So I was late for my first lesson, English. I eventually entered after being shown the way by the Head-teacher. I knocked, entered, blushed, stammered and almost tripped over on my way to the only empty seat, in the very front, in front of the teachers desk. I sat and didn't unpack things, thinking that if I waited until he stopped talking I wouldn't disturb the lesson any more than I already had.

"Do you think you know all this Miss Slade?" the teacher asked suddenly. He was talking about Act 3 Scene 5 of Romeo and Juliet. The scene where Romeo leaves for Mantua. I knew the scene well, but it was clearly a rhetorical question. "Do you think you are so superior as to not make any notes?"

I didn't think it wise to point out that no-one else was making notes, instead I said something I regretted.

"I don't believe I have received a script on which to make notes." My voice was quiet but the deadly quiet room seemed to amplify it.

"And do you not have any paper, in that pretty little bag of yours?" he sneering now. How dare he! In front of the class, a class of people I did not know. "What would your parents say if I phoned them and reported to them on your first day, your first lesson even. What would they say?"

Everything built up, not once had I cried about the fate that had befallen me, nor the one that had cursed the rest of my family. He was shouting and it scared me. He was close now, seeing my discomfort he came closer. He waited for my answer. Tears welled up, if he came a step closer I wouldn't be responsible for my actions, I wanted to tell him this, warn him, but I seemed incapable of all movement at that moment. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Well?" he took a step closer and I snapped. All my fear was feeding my anger, I started hissing. I hardly ever shouted, I was more subtle than that, it made kids at the home scared of me, even the bigger ones, no one knew how I would react to something. I liked it that way though, it meant that no one did anything I didn't expect, except this.

"I don't know what they would say," I said slowly, clenching my fists into tight balls, as I had when I was at the bottom of the stairs at the house, "However I didn't think telephone wires could reach beyond the grave."

He looked as shocked as I felt, I had never mentioned it, never before now. I was totally overtaken by the anger. I suppressed this emotion. I did not like the power it had on me, I didn't like any power that was stronger than me, it scared me.

"Now" I continued in a slightly calmer, more pleading voice, " Please step away, I'm feeling uncomfortable, if you would kindly hand me a spare copy of the script I would gladly take notes." I grimaced, the anger was still there, and I could feel myself slipping into old routine, I needed the numbness back, I needed to know I couldn't be hurt.

He didn't step away and I didn't look up, although I never made direct eye-contact with him, I could feel his eyes on my face as he threw me a tattered, dirty copy of the script. I used my knuckles to stop it from falling off of the table, still not trusting myself enough to uncurl my hands. I was suddenly aware of the rest of the class again, and I became self-conscious. What would they think of me? I shuddered.

"Please," I begged, I couldn't move away and it seemed like he was getting closer, looking for an excuse to send me away, or get me in trouble.

Suddenly a bored voice came from the back of the class, "Just get on with the lesson Mr Chadwick, I'm bored." I didn't even look, he needed to move away, quickly. He did at the sound of someone else's voice. I took my pencil case out quickly and saw how defaced this script was. I guess I would spend this evening typing it up.

I started murmuring to myself in Latin, a poem I loved trying to calm myself,

"Ama me fideliter,fidem meam nota,de corde totaliteret ex mente tota,sum presentialiteralens in remota;quisquis amat taliter,volvitur in rota."

"Well, you seem to have a lot to say for yourself today, maybe you could try to recite something a little bit more related. How about the Prologue? Bella seemed to be having trouble with making links, I think the whole class would benefit from hearing it again."

Would he ever leave me alone? I knew it, but I wasn't sure how he would take it. I shrugged internally and started talking quietly.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,"

"Sorry what was that, nice and loudly come on,"

I took a deep breath and started again louder.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if your patient ears attend,

Where here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Just then the bell rang and fled before I could be confronted by this Mr. Chadwick.

I dug the map and timetable out of my bag and remembered that I needed to ask him for directions to my next class. I hesitated by the door, not sure what to do. Then a girl came out and looked at me. She smiled and asked if needed help. Her voice! It was like bells, only nicer, softer. She introduced herself as Bella, the girl Mr Chadwick had mentioned.

"Hi, I'm Maria, and um, I've got art next in A19. If you could just point in which …" a blonde then came out, she was stunning, I mean, properly perfect, but she didn't smile. The blond locks waved gently and I was instantly feeling inferior again, her heels clicked as she walked and I was sure that I didn't want to cross her. I was also sure she was the one who said she was bored in class. This Bella was amazingly pretty, but she seemed fairly nice, it was different. Plus she stayed at a comfortable distance. I liked that.

"Come on Bella" the girl said scooping her arm through the brunette's, yes her cool voice matched the one in class.

She went but, turned slightly and pointed to the left. I mouthed thank you and walked uncertainly to the nearest corridor leading that way.

I wasn't late and managed to find a seat at the back of the class, which I was happy about. A group of boys ambled in and I blushed when they pointed and started whispering and laughing. Maybe if I kept my head down they would forget about English.

As it was the first day of the year we were starting a new project and I was glad. I got my purse out for an A3 black sketchbook and saw a ten pound note in there. For lunch? Was Lilly insane? Then I saw a note and unfolded it.

Because you had no breakfast.

I smiled at her consideration and stood up to go and get one. I joined the end of the queue, with the note rolled up in my right hand and waited quietly while everyone else chatted.

"You're Maria right?"

I looked round and saw that some boys on a table near the back were watching and then I focused on the guy behind me. I smiled, trying not to look uncomfortable when I took his hand. I began to think he was holding it for far too long and reminded myself that it had been so long since I had done this that I probably had no judge on these things anymore.

"So why does Chadwick hate you?" he asked.

I blushed, "No idea," I took a step forward and almost fell when I tripped on a bag. I gasped when this random person caught me, he had no who idea who I was. I righted myself quicker than I would have thought possible and pulled my arm from his grip, I tried to make the gesture less forced, more polite.

"Thanks" I mumbled and then picked up a book and handed the note to the blond teacher who was wearing too much make-up to show her beauty. Her nametag told me she was Ms Prewitt. I assumed by the Ms she was currently going through a hard divorce that may or may not involve small children. Her appearance and stress levels seemed to support my theory. The boy walked back to my desk with me and sat down, I placed my book down and placed my wallet back in my bag, in which I noticed a small black object which I hadn't noticed this morning. It was a black mobile. I shut the zipper quickly, hiding it from sight, no doubt if he saw it he would want to know my number, and I didn't even know it.

"I'm Tom," he introduced himself, then pointed to Ms Prewitt. "That's Ms Prewitt…"

"She is currently going through a tough divorce which involves little kids and she didn't want you guys to know about it."

He laughed, "How did you know?"

I smiled tentatively, "Well, the Ms brings suspicion into things, a woman her age shouldn't need to feel self-conscious about being married or not, the smudged make-up means she's been crying and from the top she's wearing you can see the after-tummy of a pregnancy." I shrugged.

He stared open mouthed then said something about getting his stuff. I listened to Ms. Prewitt now, she told us that our project was to be on memories and I stiffened. Not cool. Tom asked if I was ok and I just nodded slowly. Ms Prewitt scolded him for talking and it looked like she was a long explanation teacher. I settled down in my chair to listen to the basis of the project, from what I could gather she took fifty minutes explaining that there wasn't any limitations. Halfway through, Tom slid a piece of paper across the desk towards me. I opened and so started the paper conversation.

So, you just moved here?

Yeah

Where did you live before?

Cornwall

Is it true? What you said in English ?

Unfortunately, and I wouldn't lie about such a thing.

No I didn't think you would, is it a touchy subject?

Yes

What lesson do you have next ?

PE

Awesome, so do I

Could you show me the way? I'd prefer not to get lost again.

Sure.

The bell rang then and we walked out, me clutching my new sketchbook to my chest, not wanting to bend it. He took me back along past English and then through a set of double doors, out into the cold open air. We walked a short way and entered a different building with 'Sports Hall' written above the door. I found the nearest teacher and they gave me a kit and told me to go change. I did, ignoring all the gossip that went around the changing rooms. The lesson passed without incident, I never kicked the football, neither was it passed to me.

It was at lunch I started thinking, I mean properly pondering something. The Cullens.

They were so similar to Harry and Lilly in their appearance, which was strange, I thought my adopted parents must have been unique to look that way.

They seemed perfect, though they didn't eat, which Lilly and Harry hardly did, the only time I had seen them eat it was so raw it may not have warmed straight through. Then I saw the dark-skinned one eating, devouring seems a better word, he seemed to be eating enough for all of them. There was Bella and the blond, on the other side of the blond was a guy, he was huge, as big as the dark skinned guy who was next to the one with the bronze curls. Next to Bella sat a good looking guy with the same hair colour as the curly haired one. I asked Tom who they were. He had laughed and said something about me not guessing there names because of the way they do things. I laughed but never really kept my eyes off of them. It was odd, they seemed related, except the dark skinned one yet they seemed to be _together._

"The blond is Rosalie, she's with Emmett, the dark haired one she's next to. On the right is Bella, she's with Edward, the bronze haired guy, and his sister, Renesmee is with Jacob, the darker one. Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted them all. Some are distant relatives, I think."

I nodded and stared intently at three in particular. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Edward and Bella were obviously a thing, and Edward and Renesmee were related, that I was sure on. But as I studied their faces I saw resemblances between Bella and Renesmee, certain gestures, facial expressions. The longer I looked the more I was certain that a secret was being held, and not just with relations, and why were all there eyes the same golden butter colour, except Renesmee's and Jacob's? Also the way Jacob would look furtively at Bella whenever Renesmee would kiss him quickly. Shouldn't he look at Edward? Edward was the brother…

The bell went and I quickly finished my sandwich, as I took the last bite they all stood up, they all moved with grace that matched Harry's this morning, except Renesmee and Jacob, again they were different.

Science went past in a flash, it was on the advanced methods of cloning which I had already studied.

I went home and quietly observed my adopted parents. First thing I noticed; Their eyes, lighter than yesterday and the same tone as the Cullens'. The second; they looked at each other the same way Rosalie had to Emmett or Edward to Bella, and Renesmee and Jacob. Something was going on, but I would gather more proof before confronting them.

I thought through possible theories while I typed my Romeo and Juliet paper up. Harry and Lilly hadn't eaten with me and when they asked how school had went I had shrugged. They knew better than to press me, I would tell them in my own time.

For now though, I have survived my first day at Golden Leaf Comprehensive.

Maria


	5. Chapter 4

6th September

When I woke today it was sunny, for the first time since we'd come here. I went through the same routine as yesterday, but while showering, instead of feeling nervous I was cataloguing all my information. It was the first time since the crash I had ever put my mind towards something that didn't involve studying. I was determined to know what they were hiding, and it was all connected to Lilly and Harry somehow. I needed to know.

I went downstairs ready to observe them again but found the place empty, I worried at first. Then saw a note on the breakfast bar.

Maria,

Gone out for a walk, unsure whether we will be back in time to take you to school, there's money on the breakfast bar for you to catch the school bus which passes the end of the drive at 8:45am. Hunt around for food and we'll see you this evening.

Lilly and Harry

I frowned and then picked up another ten pound note, for the bus and lunch. I still had over five pound from yesterday, and I had bought a sketchbook which I would hopefully do a page tonight. I looked at the clock and still had plenty of time. I had some cereal, cornflakes, and went to brush my teeth. I went back to my room and picked up the dinky little watch I had found in one of the boxes. I put it on and then went into the hallway. Should I pick up a book or play the piano? I would play, it would probably take me all the time I had left just to pick a book. I went back down the stairs and then remembered that I had a new music book that the home had given me when I left. I hadn't looked at it yet. I sighed then ran back up the stairs. I went into the study and quickly found the music books. They were on the top shelf, typical. I ran the ladder along and started to climb it when I was sure I could reach the books. There were a lot I didn't recognise but I took the one that the home had given me down. I hadn't thanked them properly and maybe if I looked at it today I could write a letter of some sort and send it off tomorrow.

I had been playing for ten minutes and when I went to turn the page I caught sight of my watch. 8:40am.

I panicked, picking up my bag I ran out the door, then spinning round went back in and took a spare key off of the hook, I didn't know what half the keys were but if I was quick and thought it through I'd be fine.

I closed the door and looked at the lock, Yale. I pushed all the keys that didn't have Yale written on them to the side. This lock was silver, so I pushed all the bronze ones to the side, this left me with two. It was clear then which one it was, one was long, looking like a padlock key and the other was a house key. It worked and I ran up the drive. Surely it wasn't this long in the car? I eventually reached the end and looked at my watch again. 8:45am. Just on time.

I looked up and down the road and knew the bus would be coming from my right. As I stood waiting I started to hear it coming, but it was accompanied with noises that I did not expect. Shouting.

As it came closer, but still not into view I started hearing that it was only one voice shouting.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!"

The bus then came into view and it was hurtling along with a guy running full sprint next to it. Why didn't the driver stop? Well, he was going to stop for me. I walked deliberately into the middle of the road. I heard the wheels squeal and I suddenly remembered that day. I closed my eyes, trying not to see the images my mind was forcing in front of my eyes. The red car coming head on. Mum screaming. Squealing brakes. The car rolling. My youngest brother's eyes wide open, blood falling down his face, his mouth open.

"What the hell you doing?"

I opened my eyes and walked calmly to the door. It opened and the boy who had been running and I got in.

"You're a fucking lunatic!" he almost shouted, "I should report you!"

"Do that, then I will report you little games," I inclined my head to the boy next to me, "Are we clear?" I handed him the note I was holding, trying to stop my hand shaking.

"You haven't got any thing smaller?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

It was a five and I shook my head. He grumbled and gave me the change. I sat down near the front and looked out of the window. From the end of the drive you couldn't see the house. It was hidden by the tall evergreens that stood between it and the main road.

The boy who had been running sat next to me and I smiled when he looked at me.

"My names Nick," he said. He was a nerd looking type of boy and I saw he was uncoordinated, a growth spurt maybe or maybe he was just co-ordinately challenged. Clumsy.

"I'm Maria."

"Thanks for what you did out there, it was very brave."

"Or very stupid" I answered, rubbing my temples with my forefingers, I was getting a headache.

He looked away and I looked out the window. Then when I could see the school I pulled my map and timetable out. Maths.

"Err, Nick, could you point me in the direction of B30 please? I have maths there next."

"Oh" his face lit up, "So do I! I have a spare space next to me, you can sit there if you want."

Unable to disappoint such a face I nodded and smiled, "Thanks"

We walked through the school again, in completely the opposite way from English, Art, Science and PE. I calculated my chances of getting to my next lesson on my own without getting lost and I had to admit, they weren't good.

I entered the class and saw that most desks were already full. I went up to the teacher and he was very old. His name was Mr Paddy. He gave me an envelope and explained that there was a puzzle in it and we had 10 minutes to complete it at the start. He said the winner, the person who solved the puzzle first, would get a prize. I nodded thanked him and followed Nick to the back where it was a single table for two people. I completed the puzzle in two minutes. I got a big bag of skittles which I put in my bag. Nick had been shocked when I had finished and he was even more surprised when I floated easily through the exercise on complex algebra that we had been set. I shrugged and smiled. I was clever but recently my personal studies had got even more vicious. What with all my spare time, I had been reading text book after textbook. In the six months I was at the home I had become quite fluent in Greek, German and Italian, I had also become quite familiar with the different battles of World War II and World War I. I loved to learn and I doubted, if nothing had changed that in the last so many years, then nothing would.

Next I had English, Nick took me, then went to his own lesson, when I went in I quickly scanned the room for the two Cullens, Bella and Rosalie. They weren't there. I frowned and took my place. Mr Chadwick ignored me all lesson, except when he 'accidentally' spilt his coffee over my desk. I had noticed him reach for his cup then hit it instead and I stood and snatched my script away before the dark liquid had a chance to stain it. He had snapped an apology and went to get a cloth. I stood trying not to look around. He came back and continued teaching while I mopped up.

French was next. And I followed these two girls who were talking about it. I was seated, and the teacher walked over, then she started talking to me in French, assessing my level I presumed, while everyone else walked in.

"Comment t'appelles tu?"

"Je m'appelle Maria."

"Quel age?"

"J'ai quinze ans."

She nodded and then walked to the front of the class. We spent the lesson revising tenses. I had been learning French since I was seven years old and didn't have any trouble. It was boring really.

I looked forward to lunch, I would see the rest of the Cullens there, but as I walked in they were not there. I waited all lunch while eating my sandwich. I had ended up sitting next to Tom, and noticed Nick staring at him from the other end of the table. I cringed. I didn't want people to fight. It wasn't nice.

Nick had science with me last lesson and as soon as I was out of the door, he was pulling my arm. I was uncomfortable again.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me through the crowds, slipping through gaps I wouldn't have seen.

"If we're not quick the bus will leave."

I sped up, managing to unlatch my arm from his vice-like grip in the process. Just as we got outside I saw the bus leaving, and it started to rain. The driver was laughing and sticking two fingers up. I sighed and looked at Nick.

"Too late," he said grimly, "I guess we'll have to walk."

"Wait" I slung my bag so that it was on one shoulder and pulled out the tiny black phone. I frowned and turned it on. It didn't make any loud noises and I was glad and I looked through the pre-programmed numbers, hoping Lilly had put her number in. She had and I hit the green call button.

"Hello?" she answered so quick I didn't even have a chance to look back at Nick.

"Err Lilly, the bus, it went, without me, or Nick. I think on purpose. We're kind of stranded at the school, I wondered if you could maybe pick us up and give Nick a lift, if that's ok."

"Sure kiddo, I'll be there in 5 minutes." She hung up.

I turned to Nick as soon as I was done.

"Lilly is coming."

"Who's Lilly ? Your sister?" he seemed genuinely interested and I remembered that he wasn't in my English class.

"No, adopted parent." I kept it short, simple. He didn't say anything more.

Lilly drove into the car park in the Mercedes and Nick let out a low whistle. We walked over and Lilly got out, she smiled and greeted Nick while opening the boot.

"So, this bus just left did it?"

I got in the front and Nick rushed into an account of this morning while I blushed and looked out my window. We were speeding along and it wasn't until we were heading down our drive that I asked where we were going.

"Oh I have a few things to put in the freezer before they thaw then I'll run you home Nick."

We pulled up and I wasn't sure what to do.

"You guys stay there and I'll be right back." she ordered before getting out.

When she had gone in the house Nick started talking.

"This is your house?" his voice was filled with so many emotions, doubt, admiration, awe. I laughed.

"Yeah, huge isn't it? Its even bigger inside, scarily so." I saw Nick nodding, mouth open in the mirror.

Lilly came back and we took Nick back then went home, as I got in and dried off I smelt another delicious meal being prepared. I went into the kitchen and sat on my stool with some books open, doing my algebra homework and explained to them about my day. I felt bad doing my homework in the kitchen when I had that huge study upstairs but I wanted to prolong my time observing them. However my efforts were wasted. They said they had eaten in town and went to the lounge while I ate. Afterwards I went in and saw the TV was turned off. Both Harry and Lilly were reading.

"Do you mind if I play quietly?" I asked, pointing at the piano.

"Sure" Harry said.

"It may get a bit repetitive, I'm using the book the Home gave me, I don't know many of the pieces." I explained, an apologizing smile playing on my lips.

Lilly laughed and smiled, she was happy for me, not trying to hurt my feelings.

I played several things and watched dusk fall. I excused myself and, after putting the music book back in my study, I went to bed. Exhausted and disappointed. Harry and Lilly had not given me anymore clues today, well that's what it seemed but I couldn't help but think I had missed something vital.

Maria


	6. Chapter 5

7th September

I woke and went through the same routine as the last couple of days, it was sunny again. Then I went downstairs and in the kitchen the blinds were shut. I walked over to them and went to pull them.

"Shall I…?"

"No!" Lilly and Harry shouted.

I flinched away from it.

"Sorry Maria, it's broken, we didn't want you to get hurt." Harry apologized.

I nodded and sat by at the bar. Harry and Lilly never seemed to serve me the same meal, today toast was on the menu. As I was spreading jam Lilly started talking.

"Maria, we have to go out of town. You'll alright with the bus wont you?"

I nodded though I was sure I wouldn't be, and I didn't want to put myself in front of a hurtling piece of iron again.

"I don't think you'll have any problems." Harry smiled encouragingly but I saw something else there.

"You didn't phone the school did you?" I wailed. That would have been just perfect, not a week at the school and Lilly and Harry were already phoning in.

"No!" Harry looked so surprised it left little doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth. When I was finished I went to brush my teeth and saw all the blinds were closed. I frowned but left them. Had they lied about the broken kitchen blind? I thought about it when I went back down the stairs.

Harry was watching the BBC News and Lilly was somewhere. I walked through to the kitchen, with a glance around to make sure I was alone I reached for the blind. I pulled the cord and it opened silently, the sunlight pouring in. How odd. Why?

I fixed it back and walked out into the hall, when Lilly called. "You'll be late Maria!"

I grabbed the key from the hook, shouted good-bye and ran. Again I made it just in time. The bus came to a halt and sat patiently while I got on, the driver even seemed pleasant enough, but the smile seemed a little strained. They had phoned. Again with a lie.

It was only as I was getting off of the bus did I realise something. Nick wasn't there. I went to maths alone, two more people were absent. I don't know why, people were ill all the time, but it made me uneasy. I kept glancing around.

They're just ill

I reminded myself over and over. Then Lilly's words came back.

'_No one will bite.' _

_Why ? Why was this coming back? Was it significant ? I doubted so, not many people went around biting others._

The Cullens were absent again and I was infuriated, I don't know why but I felt like I was missing a huge link, and I hated the feeling of being out-smartened. Then, only when I went outside, blinded by the sun, did it hit me. I had been staring at the link the entire time, the sun. Both days when it was sunny the Cullens were absent. And Lilly and Harry. The first day, yesterday I hadn't seen them at all except when evening fell, and today, the 'broken' blind and them going out of town. It had to be it. But, again, why? Were my foster parents and the Cullens overtly opposed to the sun for some strange religious reason ? No, I didn't think that, it went deeper.

I got home, made my tea, ate then did my homework. Got changed and went to bed, thoroughly confused and stumped for any ideas.

Maria


	7. Chapter 6

14th September

A week has passed and more people aren't in school. It was as I first feared. Missing. The local police had issued out warnings. People were taking teenagers. Lists had been put up all over school, listing those missing and begging that if anyone has any information to please come forward. I always made sure either Lilly or Harry drove me or picked me up from school, I didn't trust the bus.

I was walking down the corridor to the dinner hall when I figured something out. I looked at the list again.

Nick Laphram

Sophie Bellinger

Chloe Kerr

Lucy O'Neil

Luke Southgate

Emily Vanden

Uri Thompson

Emma Davies

Thomas Maxwell

Hannah Brown

Oh my god. No, they wouldn't! No it was a warning, I was sure, they wouldn't so stupid. I ripped the poster from the wall and started running towards the hall, blanking the teacher who shouted what was I doing. Jess called me over but I ignored her and went straight to a table that made everyone stare.

I slammed the paper onto the table and took the pen that Rosalie was holding.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed. I held a hand up to silence her.

"You all need to be careful." I said quietly and slowly, not letting anyone else in the school hear. Rosalie laughed but I continued to write hurriedly on the ripped down poster.

I finished and turned it round for them all to see, I had circled the first letter of every name once I had rearranged the names.

T homas Maxwell

H annah Brown

E mma Davies

C hloe Kerr

U ri Thompson

L ucy O'Neil

L uke Southgate

E mily Vanden

N ick Laphram

S ophie Bellinger

They all looked up, horrified. I turned to walk away.

"Wait." I stopped, I had never heard Renesmee speak. She was more, human than the others.

Jacob gestured for me to take the last open seat. I sat nervously, not sure what to expect, they all seemed to run on the same wavelength, it was scary, they moved and spoke in unison.

"How did you figure this out?" It was Edward who spoke now, in a low voice.

"I just saw it, I know you have a secret, but I also know you cover your tracks sufficiently enough to not do that." I jabbed the paper, "If it was you." I shrugged. "I don't know" I said

_What you're hiding. _I added in my mind.

"You don't want to know what we are hiding." Edward said and my head snapped up. Coincidence? No, somehow, impossibly, he knew what I was thinking. I stood up and ran, ignoring them when they called me back. I heard Emmett growl.

"You're a screw up Edward, that's twice." I didn't know what that meant, nor did I care, it wasn't logical.

Just as I was sprinting past English, not sure if they were following me or not, Chadwick came out, blocking my path.

"Oh no, Maria, I think you should come in here, there is a no running in the corridor policy that has to be upheld." He held the open and I walked in. The first thing I noticed : Blinds shut. I turned and he was locking the door. I dropped my bag. I knew martial arts, I wasn't afraid.

_I'm __**not **__afraid._

He grabbed my wrist, I knew how to defend from this, I knew I did but why wasn't I? I was frozen, paralysed by the very fear that was telling me to defend, get away, run. The door crashed open, no it blew open. The force that was applied caused the lock to rip through the frame. I tried to pull then, but he was too strong. It was going to happen again, I couldn't help myself, I was overpowered, alone, unable to scream.

"Leave her alone." a low voice rumbled. It was Jacob, so they had followed me.

Chadwick laughed, spinning and pulling me to the ground to face the towering bulks that were Jacob and Emmett.

"Or what?" he sneered and I looked up to see Emmett pick up a table as easily as if it was a bar of chocolate, then launch it towards the back wall of the classroom. Its legs crumpled against the concrete as if they were cans being stepped on. Now Chadwick froze. I heard the table fall to the floor. His grip on my wrist intensified.

I twisted, crouching and took his legs out from beneath him, then, still spinning I lashed out at his head with a powerful Ushiro Geri, a backwards kick. He crumpled to the floor, immediately rendered unconscious. I straightened myself out, looked at him with disgust and, grabbing my bag I looked to Jacob and Emmett who were staring at me.

"Thank-you, you don't know how glad I was to see you, I was so scared."

I walked out, tears starting to form, terrified but relieved all the same. Bella was holding Edward against the wall.

"Calm down, Edward, listen, see, Maria's fine." Bella turned and smiled apologetically while Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. I walked out of the front doors and phoned Lilly. They were out of town again and apologized. I cursed, I had English next. I didn't tell them what happened but I could hardly stop the tears that were falling, Harry was on his way. I sat on the hard stone steps and placed my hands on my head. I had never been particularly religious, but if there was a god he was sure as hell a sadistic bugger.

I felt a very hot arm squeeze my shoulders. I looked up and saw Renesmee sitting there.

"I'm Renesmee, but people call me Nessie." she spoke quietly "Or Ness" she added as an afterthought.

"I guess you know who I am." I mumbled into my hands. She laughed.

"Yeah, I have a fairly good idea" she smiled again.

Just then Harry pulled up in the car and ran over.

"Hey" Nessie said, "Jazz…y car!" she remarked, though it felt something was hidden that I wasn't supposed to see in that comment.

"What happened Maria." he urged taking my shoulders. I shrugged away instinctively and he pulled back also. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry, I think I'll sit in the car." I stumbled when getting up but I made my way to the car, I needed to time. My mind was catching up with my actions. And shit! Emmett, did he really do that? What kind of freaky strength did he have?

Nessie must have informed Harry because when I got home Harry held up a hand to make Lilly back off and I ran up the stairs.

_The Cullens and Harry and Lilly had a secret._

_Strength_

_Pale Faces_

_Opposed to Sunlight_

_Linked to Disappearing Teenagers_

_Can Read Minds_

_Never Ate_

I put the TV on and stared in disbelief. I added one more thing to the list, it was so unbelievable yet now that I looked at my list, the way my life had twisted. Anything was possible.

_See the Future_

Lilly had predicted the future and won the lottery, 14, 47, 27, 32, 43, 6.

I shook my head. I had a headache again.

Maria


	8. Chapter 7

15th September

I woke and went down stairs. Lilly and Harry looked around. I noticed that their eyes were darker, almost brown instead of light honey.

"Can I stay home ?" I asked. I had English and I wasn't sure I could cope with it, not yet.

"Sure," Harry answered, "We didn't expect that you would want to go in today."

I sat down and took a deep breath. They looked at me.

"How well do you know the Cullens?"

Lilly and Harry exchanged blank faces.

"Cullen? I don't think I've heard of that name before. Why?"

"Ok, I'll try again, why do you keep lying to me?"

They stiffened. Lilly looked at Harry who nodded.

"Maria," Lilly said, "How much do you know?"

Were they going to tell me? Just like that? If they had kept up the pretence this long then surely they wouldn't.

"Enough" I settled for that, they would think I knew everything, or at least to prove them liars and connected to the Cullens.

Lilly's eyes went slightly dazed then she snapped out of it. "Carlisle."

I had no idea who that was but I stepped off of my stool when they stood in unison.

"Maria, we are going to get someone who can… explain, answer your questions, show you how we are different to others of our kind."

I was scared, kind? They were a whole different species than Humans? I shuddered and they left.

I sat for a few minutes then decided to go get dressed. I needed to be presentable, especially while I had the truth explained to me.

I stumbled up the stairs, leaning on the banister for support. I walked along the corridor and opened my bedroom door. I was about to walk to my bed and collect my thoughts, only trouble was, there was somebody in the way…


	9. Chapter 8

18th September.

I remember little of my visitor, just what he did.

I stopped in the doorway, he had pale skin, short black hair, and bright red eyes. In that fraction of a second I understood what Lilly had said. This was the normal kind, a strange bloodlust raging, curiosity sparkling.

"What? Aren't you scared?" he asked, his cocking to the side. A pleasant sound, not quite bells, but chimes of some sort.

I turned and ran. I ignoring the stairs I dived and slid on the banister. I was resting on my stomach and then when I reached the bottom I turned, bracing myself to dive down the rest. I crashed into something rock solid and landed with a 'Huff!' on the stairs. Then I remembered how Harry's hand had almost seemed that hard, then Emmett's strength. I scrambled up the stairs backwards. As he lunged I acted on instinct, rolling across the stairs I kicked out.

Stupid, stupid, stupid me. I'm surprised my foot didn't break, maybe it did, I didn't feel anything. It felt like I had collided with granite.

He grabbed my ankle and held me, upside down in the air with one hand. He was laughing and he carried me down the rest of the stairs like that. He was just about to walk out the door when I grabbed the frame.

"Wait" he looked at me, I felt dizzy and the blood was rushing to my head. "If your going to kidnap me, could you at least let me dress. I shall complain all the time if you don't." Not much of a threat I know, to someone who was as… degrading as he was. I hoped he would just humour me until he took me to my certain death.

I wasn't scared of death, in fact, an age ago I had welcomed it. Death wanted its victims to struggle, it denied me a passage. Something I hated it for. Until recently. Lilly and Harry had, impossibly, made me want to live again, and now I would die. Ironic.

He laughed and I was back up onto my floor before I had time to gasp. I placed me, gently, into my closet.

"Hurry" he whispered, stroked my face, from my temple to jaw and left, sliding the mirror as he went. Something about him was familiar.

I grabbed some close fitting jeans and a t-shirt that was plain, and black. Signifying the end. I ran to the shoes and grabbed some trainers. I doubted if I would be able to run, if he would slip up, but I needed to be ready just in case.

I knocked on the panel and I was in his arms before I even heard the closet open. It suddenly seemed like we were flying. Then we landed on the ground, I was hardly jostled. He had jumped from the third floor!

He ran me into the forest, the trees merging as one, the sky disappearing altogether. I listened as we went, his steps were like a whisper, if you weren't concentrating, you missed it.

Suddenly he stopped and put me down. I calculated my chances of running. Not good.

He grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled me a step closer. I was staring into the red eyes of a natural killer, I wasn't scared. He placed his lips on mine, and I froze. Maybe he misinterpreted this as a sign of anticipation, I do not know but he began more desperate, hungry almost. I distracted myself by thinking about what this strange species was. Obviously supernatural, I ran over my list. No, I thought it over, everything fit. But it was impossible.

Vampire.

My attacker separated my clenched lips as easily as if I was made of jelly. My lips unwillingly moulded around his and his other hand gripped my waist, pulling me closer still. I felt every muscle against my body. Then, as his lips moved to my jaw line, away from my lips I swallowed, trying to draw enough breath for a decent scream. I would only have seconds at most once my lips parted, it would have to be good. I felt a burning in my stomach, it was too hot, though he was ice-cold. His mouth had reached my throat when I opened my mouth. It felt like he was doing a mixture of smelling throat and tasting it with his tongue. A flashback from a horror movie I had once watched.

Vampires BITE!

Too late, his teeth bit down and I was screaming.

Suddenly, I heard other shouts. The vampire dropped me and ran.

I grabbed my throat and screamed again. There was blood everywhere, all over my hands, face, there was too much.

I heard Lilly talking, I couldn't see, it had gone black.

"Carlisle!" she shouted, "Help!"

Suddenly someone else was by my side. I was still screaming.

"Go, Alice, GO!"

That was strange, who was Alice?

Then I felt no more.

Maria


End file.
